Blaze of Glory
by DestroyTheStorm
Summary: Bella used to live with her dad and older brother Emmett she was short with frizzy hair, spots and braces. There was one problem though, Edward. He tormented her all through elementary and middle school. Then she grew up when she went to live with her mum


**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, only the plot.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**BPOV **

I scanned the board again, checking how long my flight had been delayed. It would only be a half an hour later, so it wasn't so bad; that would give me just enough time to go get a coffee and a bagel. I wandered around the large airport looking for a decent coffee shop, but in the end just went and sat in the small one, closest to the gate I needed. Once I ordered my coffee, I went and sat at a small table by the window, letting my self think and lose myself in memories.

_It was the first day back at school, also my first day at middle school. My brother, Emmett, was in his second year at middle school, so he promised to show me around. I wasn't worried as much as I should have been; Emmett was here to protect me, so hopefully Edward would leave me alone, at least for today. As soon as dad stopped the car, Emmett was pulling me out, excited to show me around, but once he heard his friends calling him over_ _he gave me a pleading look, asking me if it was okay for him to leave._

"_Go, I'll find you later to show you around," I told him. He was what was protecting me, but he didn't know that. I didn't dare tell him that one of his best friends was bulling me, but if Emmett was occupying Edward, I could easily go find somewhere to hide until school began. _

_Emmett gave me a thankful smile and ran away to meet his friends. There were six of them there. That included Edward, Rosalie, Jessica, Mike, Tanya and Lauren. I didn't know where to go, but I knew I had to walk past Edward and his friends to get into the school, so I quickly hurried past them, but I could still hear them snickering at me. Emmett probably thought they were just laughing at some joke, but I knew they were really laughing at me. _

_I ran inside, looking down all the different corridors, it was so much bigger then my old elementary school. I ran down one corridor, thankful to see it went to the schools small library. I quickly ran inside, hoping I could hide in here, but just as soon as I sat down with a book in the corner, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I didn't dare look up. There were only two people it could be, Edward or Emmett, and I knew that Emmett would still be with his friends as he only left me ten minutes ago. _

_I looked up to see I was right; Edward was heading towards me, with that horrible smirk plastered on his face. I hated that smirk; I hated all that he was. He was a horrible person; he thought he was brilliant, just because he has the look, and the charm. I bet he was, really, a stupid idiot, but he just pretended to be smart. He was beautiful, but admitting that to myself just made me hate him more. How could he be such a horrible person, but still be beautiful doing it?_

"_Hey fatty, how first day treating you? Bet you've eaten most of the food for lunch by now," he chuckled to himself at his own terrible joke._

_I glared at him, but that just made him laugh more. It was like making me mad and upset was his little game. He had no idea what it did to me. He had no idea how I cried every night, because of the horrible things he said to me. _

_I turned away, knowing that if I glared at him, he would just smile at getting a reaction out of me._

"_Aww, what's wrong big butt, do you not like me or something?" He laughed at himself; it was obvious I didn't like him. _

"_Come on then, turn around, so I can see your face," he told me. When I didn't turn around though, he got angry, and hit me hard on the shoulder. I knew it would leave a bruise. _

"_I said turn around," he seethed at me. I did as he said, knowing he would just get angrier and hit me harder._

"_That's it. I will see you later; I hope your looking forward to lunch time." He laughed at me, probably having some horrible thing planned for lunch. Something I knew I didn't want to find out. _

That was only the start of the complete idiot that was Edward Cullen. It was only the start of all the horrible things he did to me. Every year it would just get worse and worse. Even thinking about him made me angry.

My plane was called for boarding then. It was good, because I needed something to distract me from Edward. I stood up quickly, but I still saw the middle-aged man staring at me, _still saw him_ checking me out. That was the one thing I hated about my job, people staring. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, I just hate the fact that when I'm not on the runway I still have people staring at me.

I ignored the man and quickly hurried away, climbing aboard the plane, and finding my seat quickly and getting comfortable. I shoved my Ipod in my ears, and let myself just think about my horrible past back in Forks.

I didn't really want to go back there, but I missed my brother and Charlie. Also, my mum couldn't stay at home looking after me, whilst her husband, Phil, is travelling around America, working. This was also a good excuse to get back at Edward and all his friends.

I lost my self in thoughts of getting back at Edward, and soon I was landing in Seattle. I got off the plane, taking my time to collect all eight bags of my luggage, then looking for Charlie.

It didn't take long for me to find Charlie, it was only a small airport, and soon we were back at my old house. The small white house, sat on the edge of the forest. It was a house filled with so many memories, so many horrible times, but I would try and put them behind me. I would never forget that stuff, but I would love a fresh start. I climbed the stairs thinking that when I went back to school Edward would never know what had hit him.

**Thanks for reading, **

**DestroyTheStorm**


End file.
